The Final Book of Clow
by Kirin Li
Summary: I really don't know what to say, so....A strange woman is appearing to Sakura in her dreams, telling her to ask Syaoran and Kero about an ancient legend and then re-appearing in Sakura's dreams. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

  
  


_The Final Book of Clow_

_ ~By Kirin Li _

3 July, 2001

Konnichiwa. Kirin Li here. This is my all new story. It has some characters you may/may not be familiar with. I ask that everyone who reads this, to review. I enjoy having your thoughts on my stories. Well, this takes place after Daine's "_The Second Book of Clow_" It's kinda a sequel, but not. I hope everyone likes this. Now, on with the story! 

  
  


~Disclaimer~ I do not own CCS, or any of the Clow Cards. I also do not own Ceres, Daine does. 

  
  


Chapter 1- Dreams

~..~

'_What's going on? Where am I?' _asked Sakura Kinomoto. It was another dream. She was siting on a patch of green grass, her back against a Sakura tree and she was looking out at a blue lake. The sky was black and all Sakura could hear was the faint sound of the warm breeze rustling through the blossoms and leaves of the tree, everything she could see was glowing including herself. It was a peaceful place, yet at the same time it made Sakura uneasy. '_How did I get here? What is this place?' _Sakura asked the darkness. This time she was answered. A young woman appeared floating over the middle of the lake, straight across from the Clow Mistress. The young woman was as tall as Sakura, if they had been close enough. She wore a white Chinese kimono that looked to be centuries old. She kept her eyes closed and her head tilt downward as if she were looking to her reflection. Her hair was deathly white and went down to only one inch above the water. She wore it in a strange style. Only a bit of her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail atop her head. Out of the ponytail the two halves that had been combined were separated, much like Sakura's hair. The two halves then circled back down to the base of the ponytail, leaving two empty circles. Her skin was almost as pail as her hair. Her lips were the color of crimson blood. And her whole body glowed as if she were a Clow Card. _'Wow. She's beautiful! She doesn't even look human, but more like........a goddess...' _Sakura thought. The young woman began to walk toward Sakura, her head still bent and eyes still closed. When she was three feet from the shore, she stopped and lifted her head up. She then opened her eyes, but slowly. Sakura gasped. The young woman's eyes were an absolutely beautiful shade of emerald green that looked as if her eyes_ **were**_ emeralds. The young woman looked into Sakura's emerald eyes and smiled. 

  
  


'_Who are you?' _Sakura asked. The young woman didn't answer, she just kept smiling. '_Are you a Clow Card? Or a goddess?' _she asked again. '_I am neither, Sakura.'_ she answered. '_Then who are you? What are you?' _she asked. '_Dearest Cherry Blossom, I am the sorceress of legend.' _she answered. '_The sorceress of legend?' _Sakura was confused by this, she had never heard of "the sorceress of legend" before. '_I can see that you have not heard of me before, Sakura. I suggest that you speak with your Little Wolf and guardian beast about it.' _Sakura's eyes widened when she heard 'little wolf and guardian beast'._'Tomorrow, ask them about "The Legend of Fate." They will answer. When you know, I will return. Sleep well....my little Cherry Blossom....' _she said as she disappeared_. _

_~..~_

Sakura woke three hours after that. She opened her eyes slowly and then sat up to look at the clock. 4:30am. She looked beside her, on the pillow, and saw Kero still asleep. She got out of bed and walked over to her desk and sat down. She stared at her reflection seeing an 18 year old young woman with brown hair that reached to her waist. She had it pulled back in a braid that reached down to mid-back. She always kept it like that now. Her emerald eyes even brighter than they were when she was 10. '_I still can't believe how much I've changed even though I see my self everyday.' _ She thought. Sakura then got out of her chair and walked to the closet, getting her school uniform and then walking quietly out of her room and to the bathroom. '_Sense I'm up so early, I'll take a warm bath. That'll wake me up some.' _she thought. 

  
  


Once in the bathroom, Sakura placed her clothes on the sink counter top. She then turned on the faucet and let the warm water fill the tub. Once in, her mind went back to the "dream". '_Was that really a dream? It didn't seem like one because I was actually having a conversation, not just asking questions...like usual. Humm...I think I'll take Kero to school with me today. Then I can ask them at the same time. That'll make it easier for me.' _she thought. 

  
  


Sakura spent half an hour in the bath. It was now 5 o' clock so that meant her brother, he was visiting home from collage, and her father would be up. When she finished dressing, she went down stairs and was greeted by a surprised brother and father. "Ohayo, Sakura! Your up early!" "Ohayo, Otto-san. Ohayo, Onii-chan! I woke up early for some reason."Sakura said. "Ohayo, Sakura. Just **_how_ **early did you wake up?" asked Toya. "Umm, 4:30." she answered. 

~..~

A few hours later, Sakura arrived at the school. The gang was waiting for her at the gate as usual. "Ohayo!" Sakura said as she walked up to them. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Your early today!" said her best friend, Tomoyo . "Hai! I got up at 4:30 this morning!" she answered. "Wow. I wasn't even up then, Kinomoto." said Meilin. She was friends with Sakura now, but she still called her 'Kinomoto.' "It was because of a dream I had last night. But it might not have even been a dream." she said, looking at Li. The five, six if you count Kero, were now talking in the empty class room.

  
  


_ "_So, Sakura, let me get this straight. In the dream you were actually talking with this young woman?" Kero asked. "Hai! And she told me to ask you and Li about "_The Legend of Fate." _She said that you would tell me..." Sakura answered. "Sakura, what did this young woman look like?" Kero asked. "Well, she was as tall as me...she had deathly white hair and white skin. Her lips were the color of crimson blood_._...her eyes were emerald green, as if they were emeralds....she was floating above the water....and she was glowing, like a Clow Card....Why?" Sakura asked. Kero sighed. "Ok, listen up. The Legend of Fate is a legend told to me by Clow Reed." Kero cleared his throat and began the legend.

  
  


"_Centuries ago, at the beginning of time, along with the Earth a woman was made. She was blessed with many and great powers._

_She was the first sorceress, created to protect and watch over man kind for all eternity from her secret and sacred realm."_ Kero said. "That's all anyone knows of the legend." Li added. "Oh. Eternity sounds too long, I feel bad for her." Sakura said. Everyone just sweat dropped. 

~..~ 

That night, Sakura found herself in the 'Dream' again. She sat in her same place under the Sakura tree and was looking out to the water. She was surprised to see that the young woman was already in her place, three feet from shore. '_Welcome back, Cherry Blossom.' _she said, smiling. Sakura smiled back, being polite. She still felt uneasy there. The young woman chuckled. '_Why are you laughing? What's so funny?' _Sakura asked. '_You, Cherry Blossom. There is nothing to be afraid of, harm will never come to you as long as you are here! I promise.' _the young woman assured. Sakura nodded, '_Okay. I have a question.' _The young woman smiled. '_What is it, Cherry Blossom?' 'Why do you keep calling me Cherry Blossom?' _Sakura asked. '_If you prefer, I will call you Sakura.' _She nodded, '_I would also like to know if this is a dream and where I am.' _she asked. '_All of your questions will be answered in time, Sakura. Is there something else I can answer?' 'Hai. What can I call you? What's your name?' 'You may call me.........whatever you wish to call me, for now. I will later tell you my name, but not now.' 'Why not? Why later?' _Sakura could see the annoyance in the young woman's eyes. '_Call me what you wish,' _she repeated. '_Until next time. Sleep well.......Sakura.' _

~_To Be Continued......~_

  
  


Hi! I wanna thank those who are actually reading this, in the next chapter I will thank you all again! This story was suppose to be up after I finished The Purple Cherry Blossom, but I have writers block for chapter 6. I mention this in chapter 5, but I won't be posting 5 up till I have 6 and 7 done also. K, enough about that other story! Like I asked before, please R+R! Ja! -Kirin Li^_^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fate

  
  


The Final Book of Clow

~By Kirin Li 

13 January, 2002

Konnichiwa!!^_^ Oooo, how Dai-chan threatens! {hehe^^} You wouldn't dare keep your next EscaFlowne, Saber Marionette J, or Card Captor Sakura DVD from me! *ahem* Anyway, here is chapter 2! I'm glad all of you like this. Truth be told, I actually wrote it while I was tired, it was about 11 o' clock when I thought of it! Well, R+R, and maybe you'll get to learn a bit more about the sorceress in Sakura's dream! Enjoy!!!^_^

~Disclaimer~ I do not own CCS, or any of the Clow Cards. I also do not own Ceres, Daine does. 

  


Chapter 2- Fate...

Three days had gone by since Sakura last dreamt with the mysterious woman, and she still hadn't thought of a name for her. Sakura paced back and forth in her room, thinking. "Sakura, please stop pacing. You're gonna wear a hole into the carpet and your makin' me dizzy!" Kero exclaimed. Sakura looked at him. "Sorry, Kero. I just want to find something to call that woman." she apologized. "Look, Sakura. It's late and you have school tomorrow. Go to bed. Maybe, just maybe, you'll think of something while your asleep!" Kero suggested. "Your right. Thanks. Good night, Kero." she said as she turned off the light and crawled in bed. Within seconds, Sakura was fast asleep. "G 'night, kid." Kero whispered as he curled up on her pillow.

~..~ 

'Hello. . .Sakura.' the woman said as Sakura found herself back by the water. 'Have you thought of a name?' she asked. 'As a matter of fact, I have. I choose the name. . .Fate.' she responded. The woman looked at Sakura, shocked. She shook her head and smiled. 'Fate. . .is such a fitting name for me. You have chosen wisely, Sakura. Good night.' She said. She closed her eyes and began to disappear, but Sakura held out her hand. 'Wait!' she called. Fate stopped and looked at Sakura. 

'What is it?' 

'Why are you leaving already? Aren't you going to say anything else?' Fate smiled. 'No, Sakura. We will be seeing each other again.' she said and everything went black.

~..~

Sakura woke up and sat in her bed. She didn't even notice Kero waving his tiny yellow paw in front of her face. "Hey. Come on, kid! Your making me nervous." Sakura shook her head. "Huh? Oh! Kero!" she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "What's wrong, Sakura? Did you talk to her again?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded. "What did you say? What did she say?" he asked. "I told her. . .that I thought of a name for her." 

"Yeah?" 

"I told her that I want to call her Fate. And she said. . . .that it was a fitting name for her. Then she left, but not before I asked her if she was going to say anything else." Sakura finished. "That's all? She only wanted a name? That's weird. I wonder who she really is." Kero said quietly. 

~..~

That day at school, the teacher walked in and introduced a new student. "Class, this is Naria Yuki. She is the new transfer student from Hong Kong, China." he said as a beautiful young woman with silver hair and eye that were a perfect shade of emerald green. Sakura stared at the new student with wide eyes and blushed from embarrassment when she realized that she was staring. Naria looked at Sakura and smiled. "Yuki-san, you may sit next to Li-san." he said. Naria walked to her seat.

  
  


"Hi! I'm Naria Yuki, but I'd really like it if you'd call me Naria." she said, kindly, at lunch. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, but you can call me Tomoyo." 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura. And this is Syaoran Li. And you might want to call him Li because he might try to kill you if you call him Syaoran." she giggled as Syaoran turned red. "No I won't! You can call me Syaoran if you want, but I prefer Li." he responded as Tomoyo and Sakura laughed.

  
  


"Thanks. I think I'll can you Li." she said smiling. "So, how do you like it here so far?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh, it's great! I love it. But I don't have any friends to show me around town." Tomoyo perked up. "We can show you around today after school if you'd like! You can also come over to my house and I can design clothes for you. I have so many ideas!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. "That sounds great! I love modeling!" Naria said, laughing. 

To Be Continued...

I finally wrote chapter 2 so be happy! Unfortunately I won't have the next chapter up for a while. I hope you all enjoy. And don't forget to R+R! Ja! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Naria (absolutely no clue what to call i...

The Final Book of Clow

~By Kirin Li 

26 January, 2002

Konnichiwa minna! I'm finally writing the next chapter, but only because I just finished re-reading my first two chapters! Now on with the fic! Oh, and I noticed that I forgot to mention that Meilin left for Hong Kong, in the first chapter. . .again. 

~..~

  
  


After school that day, Naria meet Sakura, Tomoyo, and- believe it or not- Syaoran at the penguin slide in King Penguin Park. "Hi! So, where are you going to take me first?" Naria asked Tomoyo, giving a side glance at Syaoran with a small smile. "First we're going to take you to a charms store! Then we'll stop by the ice cream shop for a shake and then continue with the rest of this area of Tomoeda! Then it's off to my house!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Naria laughed. "Are you always this hyper, Tomoyo?" she asked. "Hai." Sakura and Syaoran responded in unison. 

  
  


The four of them walked into the charms shop. "Wow, this place is nice." Naria said in awe. "Yeah, they have some nice broaches too." Sakura said. Naria smiled as she looked around the store. When her eyes reached a case that held necklaces, rings, bracelets, and charms, she gasped. She ran over to the case and stared down at its contents. The others walked over after. 

  
  


"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "No. Nothing is wrong. But I have to have that necklace!" she said, never turning her eyes from it. A woman walked over to them. "May I help you?" she asked. "Yes. I would like to buy that necklace." Naria said, still not looking away. "The one in the middle?" the woman asked. "Yes!" 

  
  


"But, Miss, that necklace is over two thousand dollars!" {anyone know how much that is in yen?} she said. "I'm sure a young lady such as yourself wouldn't have enough money for it." Naira looked away from the necklace and to the woman. "I'll take it." she said firmly. The woman, shaking slightly, nodded and opened the case with Naria still looking at her. The woman took the necklace out of the case, putting it into a small box, and to the cash register. "Y-your total is $1,100." she said. Naria opened her small back pack and took out a little wallet. She opened it and handed the woman precisely eleven hundred dollars. 

  
  


"T-thank you and have a nice day." the woman said, handing Naria the bag the little box had been placed in. The four of them walked out of the store and stopped in front of the book store. "Where did you get all of that money?!" Tomoyo asked. "I have a lot of money. My family is one of the richest families in Japan, now." 

  
  


"Why would anyone spend that much money on a necklace?" Syaoran asked as they walked into the book store. "This necklace belongs to my family. It was my great grandmothers. She had traveled here when she was young, but went back to Hong Kong with her husband. Years after, when her children were grown up and her husband was dead, she traveled back here. She died about three years ago. And all of her things were sold. It's lucky that I was the one to find it. Actually, everyone in the family wants it, but I was the one she left it to."

  
  


"What's the story on that necklace?" Syaoran asked. "Story? There really isn't one. It's just that this is a very valuable necklace." Naria said. They walked through the aisles, looking at book titles. Naria stopped when she found two books. The first one she pulled out was called 'The Universe of the Four Gods' {a/n- no claim on Fushigi Yugi} and the other said 'The Final.' 

  
  


"What're those?" Sakura asked, looking at the books in Naria's hands. "Well, 'The Final' is a book that I've been looking for. And 'The Universe of the Four Gods' is a very good story! I'll tell you about it sometime." she said, smiling. They walked up to the cashier, Naira paid for the books, and they left heading for Tomoyo's house. Once at Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo dragged all of them to her room and made Sakura try on some new outfits along with Naria. 

  
  


Naria walked out of the bathroom (lets just say that Tomoyo has a bathroom in her room, I don't know if she really does or not, can't remember) wearing a pair of pants and a belly-shirt. "I like this outfit, Tomoyo!" Naria looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, no! It's already 5! I have to go!" she said. She ran back into the bathroom and out seconds later. She handed the outfit back to Tomoyo and, grabbing her bags, ran out of the room. "Bye!" all three called as she disappeared out of the door. They walked over to the window and watched as Naria ran around the corner, almost running over poor pedestrians (literally). "Well, that was interesting." Tomoyo said, laughing. "I like Naira. She's nice and there's something about her!" Sakura said as she walked back over to another outfit and walked into the bathroom. 

~..~

  
  


Naira ran through her front door, the attendants closing it as usual, and ran up to her room. "Nice to see you, too. My day was fine, thanks for asking!" her mother said sarcastically as Naria ran by. "Oh! Hi mom! Bye mom!" she yelled. Mrs. Yuki shook her head, a smile on her face. Her daughter could be so funny sometimes. 

  
  


Up in her room, Naria sat down on her bed and took 'The Universe of the Four Gods out of the bag and began reading it. "Naria." her mother asked as she knocked on the door, two hours later. Naira closed the book, having finishing it for the second time, and looked at her mother. "Hai?" she asked. Mrs. Yuki walked into the room. "Dinners ready." she said with a small smile on her face. 

  
  


During dinner, Mrs. Yuki decided to ask her daughter how her day was. "So, Naria. How was your first day of school?" Naria smiled. "It was great! I made three friends! Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, and Daidouji Tomoyo! They offered to show me around town, and I'm glad they did! They took me to a charm shop and you won't believe what I found there!" her mother smiled. "What?" 

"Grandma's necklace! It was right there, in the middle of a case. The lady that worked there didn't want to sell it to me because she thought I couldn't afford it, but I got it!"

"Oh, good! How much was it?" 

"1100 dollars."

"Is that all? That's not a lot. I thought it would of cost more." 

"Nope, guess not." 

"What else did you get?" 

"Um! "The Universe of the Four Gods' and a book called 'The Final'!" she said through a mouth full of food. Mrs. Yuki laughed. "Oh, Naria, you're so amusing!" 

"Ya know, I'd find that insulting if it weren't true." Naria said after clearing her mouth. "Mom, thanks for dinner. I'm going to my room now." she said as she left the table. "Okay, do you have any homework that you haven't done?" 

"Nope."

~..~

Up in her room, Naria had a book, all written in Chinese, and her grandmother's necklace on her bed. She was reading the book, looking to see if it was in there. Her finger followed the words down as she got closer and closer to the answer. "There!" she said. "This is it! The Aoiro Hoshu ippai Chingon. The Blue Jewel of Souls!" (A/n k, look, I know it's japanese, but give me a break! The stupid E/J J/E dictionary don't have Chinese!) 

To Be Continued.

I know, I know, you people that are ACTUALLY reading this wanna kill me for making short chapters but hey! I like ta keep ya in suspense! Am I? Ja and don't forget t' read an' review!! **dull voice** great, now I'm startin' t' talk like Tasuki...A celestial warrior from Fushigi Yugi. 


End file.
